Winter Vacation
by Card-Keeper
Summary: Sequel to Camping Trip. Bakura and Ryou come up with plan to hook up Yugi and Yami. Yugi/Yami Ryou/Bakura.
1. Bakura's Plan

Card-Keeper: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! In any way shape or form.  
  
Yami Card-Keeper: Alright aibou! Say it again this time WITHOUT your fingers crossed!  
  
Card-Keeper: But- but Yami!  
  
Yami Card-Keeper: No buts!  
  
Card-Keeper: Okay fine! I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! ;_;  
  
Yami Card-Keeper: Good. We're going to have to work on that. Don't worry we'll take it slow aibou. Just breathe.  
  
Card-Keeper: sniff Okay.I'll start writing the fic now. at least I own that. sniff  
  
  
  
Winter Vacation Chapter 2 - Stay at a Motel  
  
^^^Yami and Yugi^^^  
  
Yami watched from the door as Yugi threw his clothes into a large suitcase. "Hey Yugi, what can I use for my things?" he asked.  
  
"Hmm." He said, his head popping out from within the closet. "I may have another suitcase around here somewhere." he looked about for a few seconds, then turned to his Yami. "Can you help? I can't seem to find it."  
  
"Oh.uh sure Aibou." He said as he walked over to where Yugi was. When he looked inside, his eyes widened in surprise. The closet was a total mess! No wonder he couldn't find the suitcase! Yami moved some things over, causing an avalanche of Yugi's belongings to tumble on top of him.  
  
"Yami are you okay!?" yelled a concerned Yugi.  
  
"Yeah, I think so - ow!" he held his left arm with his hand in pain. "Maybe not." He pulled up his sleeve to show a small but deep cut in his arm.  
  
"I'm so sorry Yami! I should really clean my closet more often! Here, let's go to the bathroom and I'll take care of your cut." Yugi said as he led Yami to the bathroom.  
  
Once inside the bathroom, Yugi opened the drawer and pulled out some ointment to treat Yami with as well as some band-aids. "Okay Yami, this may sting a little." Yami let out a small yelp when he put on the ointment, more from surprising coldness of it than the sting. Next Yugi put on the band-aid gently.  
  
"That wasn't so bad aibou."  
  
"Just wait till you take off the band-aid. That'll hurt like crazy. Tell you what, how about we both just use my suitcase? It is big enough for two people anyway."  
  
"Sure aibou." Yami smiled.  
  
Yugi went over to the suitcase and began moving some of his clothes over to one side. "Here Yami, this is your side okay?" he pointed to the right side.  
  
"Got it. " Yami said as he got some of his things to put in the suitcase." (A.N. - Yami doesn't like to stay in his soul room all the time so he's got all his stuff in Yugi's house.)  
  
^^^Ryou and Bakura^^^  
  
"Hey aibou are you all packed?" asked Bakura.  
  
"Almost done.I just have to find my sweater."  
  
"What? Don't you have enough sweaters already, and look." he said, picking up a blue sweater off Ryou's bed. "here's a sweater. Wear this one, you look nice in it anyway."  
  
"No that's not the one I want! I gotta find my favorite white sweater! It was a gift from my dad."  
  
"Oh, okay I understand. I'll help you look for it." Bakura searched around Ryou's bedroom for a few minutes, before coming across a white sleeve on the other side of the bed hanging on the bedpost. "Hey aibou I found it!"  
  
"Thanks Yami!" he said as Bakura reached over the bed to grab it. Before he knew what hit him however, he was tackled by his hikari and pinned to the bed. Ryou began his tickle torture on his Yami soon after. After a short while, and much of Bakura's whining between laughs, he stopped and looked down at him blushing at the awkward position they were in. Both went silent and just stared at each other, locked in each other's eyes. Ryou placed a hand on his Yami's cheek, Bakura shortly after placing his hand on top of his aibou's. He then wrapped his free arm around his waist and gently pulled him closer. A smile shown on his face as Ryou closed the space between them with a firm kiss. Both closed their eyes and wished for this moment to never end. But it had to eventually, for they ran out of air; and finally after what seemed to them like a lifetime but what was really only a few minutes, they parted, gasping for air. Ryou then set his head on his Yami's chest, sighing before closing his eyes once more.  
  
^^^Yami and Yugi^^^  
  
"Hurry up Yami we're going to be late!" said Yugi, running towards Ryou's house.  
  
"I'm coming! Don't go so fast aibou!"  
  
When they arrived at Ryou's house, no one answered the door.  
  
"Where are Ryou and his Yami?"  
  
"See! Told you we'd be late! Now we can't go!" yelled Yugi.  
  
"Yugi, it's 2:00 exactly, and I don't think Ryou would do that to us. Maybe they can't answer the door. Let's just go in."  
  
"Ryou! Bakura! Where are you guys?" screamed Yami.  
  
"Wonder where they could be?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Hmm, don't know aibou. Let's look around. They couldn't have just left could they?"  
  
So Yugi went to search the kitchen and Yami went upstairs.  
  
'Hmm, no sign of anyone yet.oh maybe they're still packing in Ryou's room.' Yami thought as he opened the door to find Ryou and his Yami sprawled out on his bed kissing each other passionately.  
  
"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" he yelled as he slammed the door behind him. Yami began walking downstairs back to where Yugi was.  
  
"Any sign of them?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Uh..yeah I found them.but." he started.  
  
"Cool! I'll go up and see them!" he blurted out before Yami had a chance to finish.  
  
Back in Ryou's room, Ryou and Bakura just stared at the door in disbelief, both very red from the little 'incident'. "Uhh.hey Yami?"  
  
"Yeah aibou?"  
  
"Next time let's make sure we keep an eye on the time alright?"  
  
"Right. Good idea."  
  
Just then Yugi popped in the room, Yami following close behind.  
  
"Aibou wait -" Yami was trying to stop Yugi.  
  
"Hey I don't need more people in here pharaoh!" yelled a very embarrassed Bakura while lifting Ryou off of him.  
  
"Oh.sorry guys." Said Yugi meekly.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Said Ryou, trying to lighten the mood. "Are you two all ready then?"  
  
"Yep." They said in unison.  
  
"Okay great! We're going to Snowy Hotel for our vacation, and unfortionatly, we'll have to walk there because my dad is out of town again. It'll only take a day to get there though so don't worry!" said Ryou.  
  
"Yes aibou, and don't worry we won't have to camp outside in this snow. There's a motel we'll be stopping at on the way. We should arrive there by the time it gets dark."  
  
"Cool. Let's get going then!"  
  
^^^Motel^^^  
  
Yugi rushed in the doors to the motel, eager to get a room. Ryou and the others followed behind as Yugi whined for them to hurry.  
  
"How many rooms sir?" asked the man at the desk when they arrived.  
  
"Two rooms please." Answered Ryou.  
  
"Your rooms are on the 3rd floor rooms 3521 and 3522. Thank you sir and please enjoy your stay."  
  
Ryou beckoned for the rest to follow him up to their rooms. When they arrived Ryou handed Yugi the key to their room and Yugi quickly opened the door to see the room. Yami slowly followed after his aibou, trying to hide his blush because they had to share a room. Next, Ryou and Bakura entered their room.  
  
^^^Yami and Yugi^^^  
  
Yami's POV:  
  
I watched as my hikari jumped onto the water bed in our room. He played happily on it, enjoying bouncing around. He's so adorable when he's happy like that, not that he isn't any other time of course. I felt the heat rising to my cheeks as I continued to stare at him. When he came up to me and spoke he knocked me out of my trance.  
  
"Hey Yami whatcha staring at?" he said as his head turned around to see what was there.  
  
"Oh.sorry aibou. I was just thinking. Nothing's there."  
  
"Okay.hey Yami? How about we go downstairs and get dinner? I'm hungry!" my aibou said as he made the cutest puppy dog face that I never can seem to say no to. I hate it when he does that because I totally lose my defense.  
  
"Hey that's not fair! You can't make that face! And it's not going to work on me this time!"  
  
"Awww.pleeeaaasse Yami." His eyes widened to make him even cuter if that was even possible.  
  
"Okay okay just don't make that face!" I shouted.  
  
"Haha! Works every time with you Yami!"  
  
:End Yami's POV  
  
^^^Bakura and Ryou^^^  
  
"Hey aibou." Called Bakura. "I have an idea, we can start early on them!"  
  
"What do you mean? Yami! What are you doing! Don't spy on them!"  
  
Bakura had made a peekhole in the wall of the motel and was watching them since they got in there. Finally Ryou caught him. "Shh! Keep it down! They'll hear you! They're going to go downstairs for some dinner! That means they're going to take the elevator if we're lucky enough, and my guess is that they will and you can figure out the rest."  
  
"Yami don't tell me you're going to lock them in!" Ryou tried to sound angry, but Bakura knew he wanted to do that to the duo just as much as he did.  
  
"Come on it'll be fun! And if they get too close we'll just pop in just like they did to us see? It's payback for what they did! Just think of it like that!"  
  
"Hmmm.I guess so- hey Yami wait!" Bakura didn't even wait for an answer before he sped out of the room to see when Yami and Yugi went in. Ryou followed close behind.  
  
"There they are! Yes and they're the only ones that makes it twice the fun! Okay time for a spell!"  
  
"I didn't know you could do that kind of stuff Yami."  
  
"Hey I'm not called the world's greatest tomb thief for nothing! There's a lot of spells I know that I don't normally use." Bakura paused for a moment. "There finished! In a few seconds the elevator will stop and lock. They won't be able to call for help either, that's all off until I say it can start up again."  
  
"Let's go to the bottom floor to wait for them when it's over!"  
  
"Sure aibou, we can also grab a bite to eat while we're there.  
  
^^^Elevator^^^  
  
"Hey Yami what just happened?" asked Yugi beginning to get frightened.  
  
"Uh. I think the elevator broke." He answered quietly. 'No no NO! Why does this have to happen to ME! What did I do?' Yami's thoughts were broken as he heard muffled cries coming from his hikari. When he turned around he found him sitting in the corner shaking.  
  
"Aibou what's wrong?"  
  
"We're gonna get out right? What if they don't know we're here?"  
  
"Of course we'll get out! I'll call for help by pressing the emergency button. See watch it'll all be okay." Yami gave Yugi a reassuring smile as he stood up to find the button. He pressed it but nothing happened. He tried a few more times and still, nothing happened. Finally he gave up and sat back down next to Yugi. "Sorry aibou. The emergency button didn't work but once Bakura and Ryou notice we're gone I'm sure we'll get out safely!"  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Yes I promise." Yami said solemnly. "Uhh.hey Yami?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"D-do you think.um.well."  
  
"What is it aibou?"  
  
Yugi just went silent and held out his arms, his eyes pleading with Yami's. Yami got the message and held his hikari gently in his arms. They stayed like that for a while, before parting. When they looked at each other, both blushed and looked the other way. Finally, Yami spoke up.  
  
"Hey aibou, I.wanted to.tell you something."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About my feelings.for -" Yami was cut short by the elevator moving again, except this time at a very fast speed.  
  
^^^Bakura and Ryou^^^  
  
"Careful not to make the elevator go too fast!"  
  
"Don't worry, but we can't have them admitting their feelings just yet, it'll spoil all the fun."  
  
"You're right." Ryou couldn't help but giggle slightly.  
  
^^^Yami and Yugi^^^  
  
"Ahhh! Yami what's going on!?"  
  
"I don't know aibou!"  
  
Yami and Yugi clutched onto each other too scared to move. They closed their eyes and waited for the elevator to hit the bottom, but strangely, it came to a nice stop on the 1st floor. Still terrified, both continued to latch onto one another, until of course Bakura walked in and scared them half to death.  
  
"Hey guys! Ryou and I decided to grab a bite to eat, were you two thinking the same? Let's all go together, but then it's time for bed, tomorrow we've gotta get to Snowy Hotel."  
  
"Erm.uh.right." They said in unison, before catching up to Ryou and Bakura.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Card-Keeper: Okay, that took longer than expected. Read and review please! 


	2. Stay at a Motel

Card-Keeper: Okay this is the sequel to Camping Trip, but it will have both Bakura/Ryou and Yami/Yugi in it this time.  
  
Yami Card-Keeper: You forgot something hikari.  
  
Card-Keeper: No I didn't.  
  
Yami Card-Keeper: Say it aibou. Saaay it.  
  
Card-Keeper: Fine! I do sniff not sniff own Yu-Gi-Oh! sniff There I said it! Now let's get to the story! ;_;  
  
Yami Card-Keeper: Good job you're getting better. ^_^  
  
Yami=Yami Yugi (Ryou calls Bakura Yami and Yugi's Yami Yami Yugi though)  
  
Bakura=Yami Bakura  
  
Ryou=Regular Bakura  
  
//Yami to Hikari//  
  
/Hikari to Yami/  
  
'thoughts'  
  
^^^scene change^^^  
  
  
  
Winter Vacation Chapter 1 - Bakura's Plan  
  
It has been three months since Ryou and Bakura have been together, and those months have been the best for both of them. Ryou's dad went back to his research in Egypt a few days after their camping trip and luckily, Bakura was able to keep hidden during the time. They believed it would come as too much of a shock for his dad if they told him.  
  
It was lightly snowing outside as Ryou and Bakura were watching TV, Ryou's head resting peacefully on his Yami's chest. Bakura sighed, content with his hikari laying on him, which caused Ryou's head to move up and down on his chest. Ryou giggled softly, then turned to face Bakura. He pecked his neck softly, then made his way to his lips while leaving a trail of kisses.  
  
"Hey Yami?" he whispered in his ear.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Love you."  
  
"Love you too, aibou."  
  
Ryou snuggled up against Bakura's chest again, and shortly after, fell asleep. Bakura wrapped his arms around his hikari and pulled him closer. Right when he was about to drift to sleep however, the phone rang. Bakura let it ring twice, hoping whoever it was would go away. And of course that didn't happen, and Ryou was going to wake up unless he stopped the noise, so he quickly got out from under him without waking him and went to the phone.  
  
"Hey what do you want!?" he practically screamed, for he was very angry that someone dared to disturb him and his hikari.  
  
"Hello tomb robber, may I speak with your hikari?" said the all too familiar voice of the Pharaoh Yami Yugi.  
  
"He's asleep right now, what do you want?"  
  
"Oh well thanks anyway I'll try again later." Yami said.  
  
"No you won't; whatever you have to say to my hikari you can say to me!" he hissed. He still wasn't on good terms with Yugi's Yami no matter how Yugi and Ryou tried to convince the two to be friends.  
  
Yami was silent for a few seconds, and Bakura thought he had hung up. But just when he was about to hang up the phone he heard Yami say quietly. "It's about my hikari."  
  
That got Bakura's attention. "What happened? Is it anything bad?"  
  
"Oh.no nothing like that..it's just..well..um.."  
  
"Ohohohoho, I get it!" he snorted, "Well what do we have here? Does the all mighty pharaoh have a crush! Bwhahahaha!"  
  
"Stop it tomb-robber! I knew I shouldn't have said anything to you!"  
  
"Hey hey, calm down. I'll help you out, you'll see. Don't sweat about it, after all, you're in the hands of the great tomb thief Yami Bakura!"  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"Now, if I told you that would just spoil all of my fun!"  
  
"B-but, huh, oh Aibou it's you! Hey Bakura I gotta go bye!" Yami said all at once as he slammed down the phone.  
  
Ryou began to stir in his sleep. He opened his eyes to find that his Yami wasn't under him anymore. He got up tiredly to find him and saw him hanging up the phone.  
  
"Who was that Yami?" he asked.  
  
"That was Yugi's Yami." He chuckled slightly to himself.  
  
"What's so funny? And what did he want?"  
  
"That pharaoh likes his hikari, and we're gonna hook them up. And you and I are going to have a fun time doing it too."  
  
"I don't like the sound of that Yami. What are you going to do to them?"  
  
"Not just me but you too my beautiful hikari." He said as he pulled Ryou into a tight embrace. He buried his face into his hair and took in his scent. "I love you so much you know that right?"  
  
"Yes Yami, same here."  
  
"Say it for me please."  
  
"I love you with all my heart and more." He said as he tightened the hug if that was even possible.  
  
^^^Yami and Yugi^^^  
  
Yami slammed the phone down as he saw his hikari enter the room. It made a loud smash and Yami cringed at the sound. He quickly turned around to be face to face with Yugi.  
  
"Who were you talking to Yami?"  
  
"Uh.er.no one."  
  
Yugi knew that he couldn't have been talking to no one on the phone, but he didn't want to make his Yami tell him anything he would rather not, so he left him alone with the matter. When he looked at him though, he noticed Yami's face was beet red. That worried Yugi, maybe that was what he was on the phone for, and he didn't want to worry him about it so he didn't say anything to Yugi.  
  
"Hey Yami, are you okay? You're face is all red."  
  
Noticing this, Yami blushed even more as he tried to hide it. "Yami now it's gotten worse! Do you have a fever?" Yugi said as he placed his hand over the pharaoh's forehead, making Yami more nervous.  
  
'He's so close! Oh gosh he's so gorgeous I wish I could claim his lips in mine. Wait- what am I thinking! This is my hikari I'm thinking about! He would probably never care for me back anyway.' Yami's face saddened a little as he thought about this.  
  
"Yami, what's wrong? Something is defiantly wrong; you haven't been acting yourself lately! You can tell me anything Yami you know that!"  
  
"Yes I know aibou, don't worry. Yes there is something bothering me, but now is not the time to tell you. I might decide to tell you another time, but don't worry I'm fine now."  
  
"Oh.well okay whatever you say Yami. Just make sure you tell me if it gets out of hand alright?"  
  
"Sure aibou."  
  
"Thanks." Said Yugi as he gave him a light hug. Yami of course blushed.  
  
'Oh I love him being so close like this. I wish I could stay like this forever. But I know he's only doing this of friendship, never love.' Yami broke the hug and quickly walked off without looking back, tears building in his eyes and threatening to fall.  
  
"Yami." said Yugi quietly.  
  
^^^Bakura and Ryou^^^  
  
"Bakura! That's just cruel! I can't believe you would think of doing something like that! I mean, what if Yugi doesn't even like his Yami?"  
  
"That's what you're going to do, you find out if he does, which he will I can guarantee it. Though I cannot see how anyone could love that pharaoh, but being a thief I guess that's understandable. And when he admits it, we'll put our plan into action!"  
  
"Our plan! I'm not taking part in this!"  
  
"Oh come on aibou! It'll be fun and we'll get some laughs! And it'll get those two together! Don't you want them to get together?"  
  
"I guess you're right. And it will be kinda fun. But how do we make them agree?"  
  
"I'll take care of that. Don't you worry my light. Now why don't you go see Yugi?"  
  
"Oh, alright I will, but you gotta promise me that after this is all over, you gotta do whatever I want for one whole day. Promise?"  
  
"Sure. I promise."  
  
"Yay! Okay I'll be back soon!" he gave his Yami a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before leaving for Yugi's house.  
  
^^^Yugi's house^^^  
  
knock knock  
  
"Coming!" yelled Yugi as he ran to the door. "Oh hello Ryou, what's up? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Well, actually nothing's wrong with me. I wanted to talk about your Yami."  
  
"W-what, why?" he stuttered.  
  
"Okay this may sound kinda strange, but do you like him?"  
  
"Of course I do why wouldn't I?"  
  
"No, I mean do you 'like' him?"  
  
"Oh.well.I didn't really want to tell anyone but," he started. "I do." He said very quietly, then checked to see if his Yami was there.  
  
"What was that? I'm sorry but I couldn't hear, will you please speak up?"  
  
"I do!" he screamed. "Boy did that feel good to let out." He let a faint laugh escape. "But I doubt he would feel the same, especially by how he's acting. Why do you ask? Don't tell me you like him!? What about Bakura? Is he taking it okay?"  
  
"No no nothing like that." He put his hands up in defense. "You'll find out later."  
  
"What? What are you going to do Ryou?"  
  
"Err.if I told you it would spoil the fun. You'll see soon enough."  
  
"Hey Yugi who's at the door?" called Yami as he walked in.  
  
"Hey Yami, it's Ryou."  
  
"Hello." Said Ryou.  
  
"Hello." Yami replied.  
  
"Oh, by the way. Yami and I are going to be taking a vacation for about a week, and we were wondering, would you care to join us? Come on, it'll be fun! The more the merrier!" he gave a wink to Yugi.  
  
'Hmm. A vacation would be fun. This must be their plan! I guess I'll go along with it, and besides, it'll be fun to be with Yami.' Thought Yugi. "Sure! I'm game! What about you Yami?"  
  
"Alright why not? If you think it's okay then I think it's okay." He replied.  
  
"Yes! Okay meet us at our house in two hours! Have your things packed for about a week remember that. Well, see you later!" Ryou said happily as he left.  
  
~End of Chapter 1~  
  
Card-Keeper: Okay finally I am making a sequel! I will post the next chapters up as soon as I can, but because school is beginning, it will be tough to keep up! Sorry! Read and review please! The more reviews, the quicker the chapter will usually be! 


	3. Hikaris' Feelings

Yami Card-Keeper: Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it! And to answer you're question Ginny, Bakura didn't want Yami and Yugi to admit their feelings to each other just yet because that would spoil all the fun! ^_^ Sorry if my aibou didn't make that too clear.  
  
Card-Keeper: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way shape or form.  
  
Winter Vacation Chapter 3 - Hikaris' Feelings  
  
After dinner, the group made their way back to their rooms for a good night's sleep. Yami and Yugi were still a little embarrassed from the elevator incident however.  
  
^^^Ryou and Bakura^^^  
  
"Yami!" Ryou whispered. "Why do you have to spy on them more! Get over here!"  
  
"But aibou.it's so much fun to see the pharaoh all nervous in front of his hikari."  
  
"Bakura.can't you for one second forget about Yami and Yugi and think about 'us'?" he said quietly before changing into his pj's and sulking into bed.  
  
'My aibou is right, I've got to pay more attention to him. Oh how could I let this get in the way of him! I'm so stupid!' thought Bakura as he pulled away from his peekhole and got changed. Quietly, he slipped into bed next to Ryou and wrapped his arms around him gently. "Hey aibou.listen.I'm really sorry for not paying attention to you. I want to make it up to you somehow okay? Name anything and I'll do it for you." He whispered to his aibou.  
  
"T-that's okay, Y-yami. I-I know y-you're just having f-fun and I don't want t-to spoil it for y-you." He said quietly.  
  
Hearing his hikari stutter, he turned him around to face him. When he did, he saw Ryou's face tearstained, trying to hide that fact he was crying but that was impossible. "No, it's not okay! Nothing hurts me more than seeing you sad aibou!"  
  
"Yami."  
  
"Aibou please don't be sad anymore! I'm sorry I'm really sorry! Oh, why can't I do anything right!" Bakura said, tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"Yami that's enough please don't talk about yourself like that!"  
  
"But it's true isn't it! Aibou - " Bakura was silenced by Ryou planting a firm but gentle kiss on his lips. When they parted, Ryou spoke up, "Yami, don't ever talk about yourself like that okay? You mean everything to me!" Ryou went silent as he nuzzled his head onto Bakura's neck.  
  
"Thank you aibou. More than you can ever imagine." Ryou giggled softly and kissed his yami a few times before falling asleep. Bakura couldn't help but smile at the bundle in his arms. He kissed his forehead softly and lay there thinking about him before he too fell asleep.  
  
^^^Yami and Yugi^^^  
  
Yami went into the bathroom to change in his pj's quickly before going to bed. Once he go out of the bathroom however, he realized that the room only had one bed.  
  
"Err.Yugi!" he said, feeling the heat rising to his cheeks.  
  
"Yes what is it Yami?" replied the smaller one.  
  
"Err.um.we have a problem. There is only one bed."  
  
"Oh." Yugi said blushing as the realization hit him.  
  
Yugi's POV:  
  
I could tell that I was blushing even though I tried hard to hide it, and I could tell that Yami was doing the exact same thing also. I wouldn't mind of course sharing the same bed, but then again Yami might. I decided to offer him the bed.  
  
"How about you take the bed Yami? I can sleep on the floor it won't bother me." I explained.  
  
"Nono Aibou I don't want to make you do that!" he said in return. Yami's so sweet, but I would rather sleep on the floor than have him do so; actually, I would rather have neither of us sleep on the floor, but I'm way to nervous to ask that. I mean, how would it sound if I said, hey Yami how about we both share the bed!  
  
"Say aibou." he said, interrupting my train of thought, "whydon'twesharethebedsoneitherofushastosleeponthefloor!" he blurted out so quickly I could hardly understand him. Did he just suggest sharing the bed? I must be dreaming! If this is a dream I never want to wake up! But did I hear him correctly?  
  
"What did you say Yami? You spoke too fast."  
  
"Umm.we can always share the bed so neither of us has to sleep on the floor. How about it?"  
  
Yes I knew he said that! I smiled inward and tried to hide the new blush forming. "...sure Yami."  
  
"That's alright, sorry I asked..what? Y-you will!? I-I mean.erm." Yami stuttered. I laughed inwardly at his loss of words.  
  
"Well, now that that's settled, I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow Yami!" I said as I went into the bathroom to change.  
  
"Uhh.right tomorrow. Goodnight aibou."  
  
Once out of the bathroom, I made my way over to the bed where Yami was sleeping peacefully. 'He looks so adorable sleeping there, he's just like a baby when he sleeps.' I thought as I went in beside him. I moved a little bit closer to him so now our faces were only millimeters apart. 'What am I doing!?' I thought to myself. 'What if he wakes up!? Don't want to think about that!' Without letting another thought ruin it for me, I closed the space between us with a quick peck on his lips. It seemed like it ended as soon as it started to me. I quickly moved a bit back, but not too far away, after all this might be my only night to be with Yami. Who knows if we'll only get two rooms again once we reach Snowy Hotel? Many thoughts raced through my head as I lay there. Eventually, I gave in to my tiredness and slept peacefully until morning.  
  
:End Yugi's POV  
  
^^^Next Morning: Yami and Yugi^^^  
  
Yami woke up first the next morning. A blush rose to his cheeks when he noticed Yugi's closeness to him. Without thinking, he moved his hand up to his aibou's face and gently caressed his skin. Yugi began muttering a few words barely audible, but Yami managed to pick up on a few.  
  
".don't leave.please." he murmured while grabbing onto Yami's shirt. Yami immediately froze. 'Aibou must be having a dream. But by the way he's talking, it seems kind of like a nightmare. Maybe I should wake him.'  
  
"Aibou, aibou wake up." He whispered into Yugi's ear. After a few tries, Yugi's eyes shot open and filled with tears. He buried his head into Yami's chest. 'I'm in heaven.' Yami thought, but quickly dimished those thoughts; his aibou needed him, now wasn't the time to be thinking about his own thoughts. Yami wrapped his arms around him, whispering soothing words into his ear. After a few minutes, his crying died down to a few sniffs here and there.  
  
"Are you alright aibou?" asked Yami.  
  
"Yes, I am now Yami, thank you. Don't worry, I only had a bad dream. I'll be fine now."  
  
"Are you sure? Do you wish to talk about your dream? Sometimes talking about things can help."  
  
"Well.I suppose." Yugi started. "I-I.we.were at Grandpa's house watching TV, when everything just went black and you disappeared! I looked all over for you, and when I saw you, I tried running toward you. Once I got to you, you held out your arms to me, but then when I came to embrace you, you just slapped me across the face and pushed me down! Y- you said that I didn't deserve to be your hikari, a-and that you hated me and wished I never solved that puzzle." Yugi began to cry softly again. The rest he said through choked tears. "I- I was stunned and didn't know what to say, but it didn't matter, because right then you just walked away from me. That was when you woke me."  
  
"I see aibou. I would never do such a thing remember that alright! We'll always be together no matter how far apart we may become! I'll always care for you." 'More than you'll ever imagine.' He thought after.  
  
"Thank you Yami! I'm so glad!" he said as he gave Yami a tight hug, which he eagerly hugged back.  
  
"Come on aibou, let's get ready. You can have the shower first."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
^^^Bakura and Ryou^^^  
  
Ryou awoke the next morning to find his Yami's arms around him lovingly. Bakura was sleeping soundly with a big grin on his face, apparently content with his current position. Ryou decided against moving, one because he would wake Bakura for sure, and two because he was quite enjoying himself. What he did was snuggle back into Bakura's chest and wrap his arms around him as his Yami did.  
  
What Ryou didn't notice was that Bakura had been awake since he had been if not earlier. He decided to show his aibou that he was awake by letting go of him, and bringing his now free hand to his face. He moved some hair away from Ryou's eyes so he could see his face. Ryou's eyes opened startled, but then closed again seeing it was only Bakura. He sighed as his Yami ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"I love you Yami."  
  
"Love you too aibou, but we have to get the day going. We can relax more once we get to Snowy Hotel."  
  
"Yeah yeah, and remember afterward, you promised me one day of just us."  
  
"Yes of course I remember. Come on." Bakura said getting up.  
  
"Awww. I don't want to." He whined pulling the blankets over him. Bakura saw this as his chance and pulled off the blankets before tickling him.  
  
"Okay okay I'm awake!" he yelled. Bakura stopped his tickle torture on his hikari. "That wasn't fair." Ryou pouted.  
  
"You need to take a shower aibou."  
  
"Oh, alright." Suddenly an idea came to him. "What about you?"  
  
"I'll be going right after you."  
  
"But then you'll have a cold shower!"  
  
"That's alright I don't mind really."  
  
"Well I do. Hey Yami how about we both have a warm shower so neither of us has to be cold."  
  
"Aibou!?"  
  
"You don't have to if you don't want to." Ryou said quietly, then added, "It's not like we're going to do anything."  
  
Bakura pondered at this for a moment, then said, "Okay aibou. We'll both have a warm shower." Ryou smiled a little at this, before walking to the bathroom, his Yami following shortly behind.  
  
^^^Everyone at Hotel Entrance^^^  
  
Once everyone was finished getting themselves ready, they ate breakfast and met at the entrance.  
  
"Ready everyone?" asked Yami.  
  
"Um, er, yes!!" shouted Ryou and Bakura, both a little nervous.  
  
"What's wrong with you two?" asked Yugi. A blush formed on both their faces at the comment.  
  
"N-nothing! Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!!" they said in unison once again.  
  
"Uhh.right." Yugi said, before the group headed to Snowy Hotel to being their vacation.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Card-Keeper: Okay chappie three finished! Like? Don't like? Let me know! ^_^ Next chapter they will be at the Hotel for their vacation, and Bakura will put his plan into action.  
  
Yami Card-Keeper: Read and review please! ^_^ 


	4. Day One: Ice Skating

Card-Keeper: Finally I have a chance to update! ^_^ I'll probably only get a chance on weekends now because of all the stupid homework teachers like to give. Grr. Right now I really should be studying, but oh well. ^_^  
  
Yami Card-Keeper: And remember to mention that you don't own Yu-gi-oh.  
  
Card-Keeper: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. Don't sue. Happy?  
  
Yami Card-Keeper: Much. ^_^  
  
Card-Keeper: And now on with the fic!  
  
Winter Vacation Chapter 4 - Day One At Snowy Hotel  
  
  
  
^^^Everyone^^^  
  
It only took a few hours for the group to arrive at Snowy Hotel. Yugi couldn't wait to see everything inside and out of the place. Yami had to practically drag his aibou to the counter to get their rooms and keys. Once they got them, they made their way up to see the rooms prepared for them. As before, they decided to have Bakura and Ryou share a room and Yami and Yugi share the other.  
  
^^^Yami and Yugi^^^  
  
"Come on hurry up Yami! I can't wait to ski and ice skate and and anything else that there is at this place! Hey look here you can snowboard also!" he yelled waving a flyer. Yami was busying himself by neatly unpacking his belongings out of their suitcase.  
  
"Aibou, do you even know how to do all that stuff?" Yami questioned.  
  
"Well...no, but I can learn! See here they have lessons! You can learn too Yami!" Yugi said happily as he ran over to his darker half in excitement.  
  
"First you should unpack your things."  
  
"Awww...come on Yami! Let's have some fun!"  
  
"Before doing anything, we'll have to wait for Bakura and Ryou, so let's get ourselves organized."  
  
"Okay Yami, I guess you're right." He sighed as he moved next to him and began to unpack his things.  
  
They organized their belongings in silence for a while, before Yugi got tired of it and tossed a sock in Yami's face.  
  
"Hey, what was that for - oof!" he said as Yugi attacked him with another one. And so the sock war began, hikari vs. yami. When the sock war finally ended, both lay near the bed tired out. Yami then looked around the room to find socks littering the place completely.  
  
"Uhhh.aibou..I think we have a problem.." he stated.  
  
"Too tired to clean socks. Need sleep. Zzzzzzz...." Yugi said drowsily as he drifted to sleep on the floor.  
  
"Yugi..I guess he really was tired. I'll clean up for him." He said to himself as he gently lifted his light onto the bed and then started to clean up.  
  
^^^Bakura and Ryou^^^  
  
The duo entered the room one by one, Bakura carrying their suitcase, which was quite heavy even for him. He tried to not make Ryou notice him having any difficulty bringing it in, because he knew that his precious light would try to carry it for him, which of course he wouldn't be able to either. Besides, he figured, he owed it to Ryou for accepting him even through all the pain he's caused.  
  
'Ryou...you've been so good to me..I-I just wish I could repay the favor..' he thought.  
  
"Hey Yami? Is something up? You kinda blanked out for a second." Ryou said concerned for his darker half.  
  
"Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just thinking about something."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Well....why don't you try to figure it out. Here, you ask a question, and I'll tell you yes or no, and you guess until you get it right or I get sick of hearing you guess." He chuckled at the comment.  
  
"Sure, let's see...is it a person or did something happen?"  
  
"Uh-uh, only yes or no questions."  
  
"Oh fine. Okay then is it a person?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yugi's Yami."  
  
"Nope. Ask again."  
  
"Hmmm." Ryou pretended to ponder at who it could be. He knew his dark half was obviously thinking about him. It was showing plain as day on his face, but he decided to go along with Bakura's game anyway. "Can I ask a non yes no question? Pleaaaase...." he whined.  
  
"What!? That's not fair hikari!"  
  
"Pretty pleeeaase....I'll never get it with just yes or no questions." Ryou made the best most cutest puppy dog face ever on the face of Earth.  
  
"Nooo! Arg I can't refuse when you make that face. Stop stop that's not fair!!" Bakura turned his head and looked the other way, but Ryou just popped right back in front of him. "Oh alright! But only one question!"  
  
"Hmmm..only one huh? Well, alright." He thought for a few seconds before saying, "How do you feel about the person?"  
  
"How do I feel? Well Ryou, that's pretty simple." He said slowly edging towards his light while saying quietly and solemnly, "I know that I have never in my life felt as strongly about him. He means the world to me. I'm not sure where I would be if not for him. He saw the good in me and accepted me even when I pushed him away." Bakura now had made his way up behind Ryou, and wrapped his arms around his waist in a light hug. He leaned his head up against his shoulder and Ryou fell back into his embrace as he purred softly in his ear before continuing. "I love him more than anything in the world, and I hope he feels the same. I want to be with him forever." He said snuggling his cheek against his lights.  
  
Ryou closed his eyes and turned around to give his yami a proper hug. He wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him softly. "Hey Yami."  
  
"Yeah aibou?" he answered.  
  
"We gotta go get Yugi and his Yami now." He said, hesitantly pulling away.  
  
"."  
  
"Come on. Let's go. We can go ice skating first."  
  
".alright coming."  
  
Once Ryou got to the door however, Bakura came up behind him and pulled him into one last embrace, kissing him passionately. Ryou let out a soft moan as he pushed him against the door.  
  
"Yami...it's time to get Yugi and his Yami...Come on..." he mumbled against his Yami's lips.  
  
Bakura parted with his aibou, but kept their faces close. He stared lovingly at him before resting his head on his shoulder. For a little while the duo stayed in that position peacefully, that is until Yami opened up the door to get them, causing them to fall out the door. Bakura fell on top of Ryou outside of their room, while Yami just stood there dumbfounded.  
  
"Errr...not a good time?"  
  
"Uhh...hehehe. No, it's okay. We were going to get you guys anyway. How about we all go ice skating first? I hear there's a nice rink around here." Said Ryou, turning red mostly because Bakura wasn't making much attempt to get off of him.  
  
"Yeah that sounds like a great idea. Uhhh, hey Bakura, why don't you get off your hikari now?"  
  
"What? Oh..sorry aibou." He said realizing he was still on top of him. He stood up, face burning red from embarrassment.  
  
^^^Ice Rink^^^ (yes I know I'm skipping ahead but I want to get this moving ^_^)  
  
"Aibou these skates are kinda small." Yami whined trying to get the ice skates on his feet.  
  
"They should be tight Yami, here let me help you." He replied as he bent down to help his Yami put them on.  
  
"Thanks aibou."  
  
"No problem." Yugi said with a smile.  
  
'Gosh I love it when he smiles at me. He looks so handsome! No I've got to stop thinking like this! He's, he's my other half for crying out loud! But then again, Bakura and Ryou are together...maybe it will work out for Yugi and I. I hope so, I just don't know where I'd be if not for him.' Yami thought while Yugi put on his skates.  
  
"Okay Yami now try to stand up." He said when he finished his task.  
  
"Sure." Yami replied confidently, but when he tried to stand up, he just fell back down. He tried again and almost slammed his face into a pole before Yugi caught him in time.  
  
"You should take it slow Yami. I take it you've never skated before?" Yugi said nervously.  
  
"Well, in Egypt there wasn't anything for us to skate on aibou, you must remember that."  
  
"Oh yeah, forgot."  
  
"Hey guys how's it going?" yelled Bakura as he and Ryou walked up to Yugi and Yami. "Having any trouble Yami?" he chuckled at Yami's clumsiness.  
  
"Am NOT!" he pouted.  
  
"Yugi, why don't you help your Yami out skating?" asked Ryou. "Just keep hold of his hand so he won't fall."  
  
Both Yugi and Yami blushed at Ryou's statement. Of course they both wanted to, but fear held them from saying anything. Finally, Yami spoke up.  
  
"I guess that would be a good idea. Well, I mean..that is if it's okay with you aibou?"  
  
Yugi simply nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"Cool then it's settled." Said Bakura. "Now let's skate!"  
  
Yami, with Yugi's help, managed to get onto the rink and skate around a little. Yugi helped coach him through it, although Yami was too busy blushing because they were holding each other's hands to be paying attention.  
  
Now Bakura and Ryou made their way up to the rink. Bakura of course being from Egypt and not knowing about skating stumbled around. Ryou helped him of course, but Bakura didn't want to show weakness in front of his aibou.  
  
"You don't need to help me aibou I can do this myself!" Bakura practically screamed.  
  
"But Yami, you can hurt yourself! Hey wait!"  
  
"I'll show you Ryou! How hard can it be?" he said making his way down to the rink, holding onto anything he could, Ryou following close behind. Eventually however, he had to let go because he ran out of things to hold. He managed to stand upright without wobbling too much and gave a thumbs up to Ryou, who smiled at how his Yami was doing. Just when they thought everything was going fine an inexperienced skater came racing down the rink and couldn't stop, so of course he crashed right into Bakura. Bakura went flying towards the wall, but instead of hitting the cold concrete, he hit what seemed like a pillow. Once he turned around however, he found that it was Ryou. Somehow he managed to get on the ice fast enough to take the fall for him.  
  
"A-are you alright Yami? I told you to let me help you." He said laughing slightly which caused him to wince.  
  
"Aibou!" Bakura yelled, "Why did you do a stupid thing like that!? Come on now look at you! You're hurt!" he pointed at Ryou's cut arm.  
  
"It's not too bad. I'll be fine."  
  
"That doesn't matter! You still shouldn't have done that! Let's get you all cleaned up now aibou." He said as he tried to stand up, failing of course.  
  
Yami and Yugi rushed over as fast as they could when they saw what happened. Yugi took hold of Ryou and helped him stand while Yami Yugi and Bakura tried to follow them back.  
  
While Yugi patched up Ryou's wound, the group tried to think of something else to do. The sound of Bakura's stomach made everyone decide to get some lunch. The rest of the day went by fast and before anyone knew it, it was 7:30 and time to head back to the hotel. When Yugi and Ryou each went in their rooms, Bakura stopped Yami for a second. He whispered to him so neither of their lights could hear.  
  
"Psst. Pharaoh, I have an idea of something we can do for our hikaris."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Hey, if you want to find out then you'll meet me at the skating rink at 10:00 sharp got it?"  
  
"Well..okay. But this better not be some trick. I'm warning you."  
  
"Don't worry it's not."  
  
^^^Ice Rink^^^  
  
Yami stood at the ice rink, tapping his foot impatiently waiting for Bakura to show up. Once he decided he waited long enough and he turned around to leave, he appeared in front of him.  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"Sorry, I- uh....overslept hehe."  
  
"."  
  
"..uh..right...well now lets get down to business! You're probably wondering why I called you here right?"  
  
"More like I was wondering why I did come."  
  
"...well that's besides the point. The point is you are here! I have a great idea for a surprise for our hikaris!"  
  
"Great what are you plotting this time tomb robber?" Yami asked suspiciously.  
  
"Nope no tricks this time if that's what you're thinking. I've got my tricks saved up for later hehehe. What my idea is that we learn how to do this skate thing they seem to really like."  
  
"Yes continue..I really don't get this."  
  
"Well, once we master this skating bit then we can all go back here! I'll have a little 'talk' with the dude that plays music while we all skate right? I'll get him to play a slooooow song. You'd like that wouldn't you Pharaoh?" Bakura snickered.  
  
Yami blushed at his statement. "I- I, um... uuum....maybe I would....but wouldn't Yugi.....well you know.....what if he finds out about how I feel? I don't think I could take it right now if he rejected me. We're all having so much fun during this vacation, it would just ruin it for the both of us." Yami sighed dejectedly.  
  
"Hey hey. Trust me on this Pharaoh. I'll make it so it won't seem like you're asking to skate because you're head over heels in love with the boy. Alright?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Good! That's what I wanted to hear! Now let's get practicing!" Bakura grabbed two pairs of skates and threw one to Yami. "Put these on if you can haha! Then we'll practice." Yami pouted as Bakura made fun of him. Then he replied, "Hey! Well at least I didn't go out by myself and end up getting my aibou hurt!"  
  
That one stung Bakura hard. He had felt bad enough about getting his precious Ryou hurt, but Yami bringing it up again not to mention blaming it all on him hurt worse, even though it was his fault. He hung his head low so his hair cast a shadow over his eyes and said, "Hey look, I feel bad enough about that. I'm sorry okay! Don't bring it up anymore!" he lifted his face and Yami could see him holding back a few tears.  
  
"Bakura.." He said softly.  
  
"I-I've never felt this way for anyone Pharaoh. W- words can't d-describe how I feel about my aibou. He was the greatest thing that ever happened in my life. I-I never wanted him hurt..oh whatever, let's just start practicing okay? Get on your skates."  
  
"Okay..and Bakura?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Hey no problem, it's cool."  
  
Yami smiled and went to put on his skates as thoughts passed through his mind. 'Wow Bakura really has changed since the last time we met. It must have been because of Ryou. I never knew how much he cared for him. I'm glad that Ryou loves him back, they're perfect for each other.'  
  
~End of Chapter 4  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Card-Keeper: Whew! That took a lot longer than expected! But then again I only have time on the weekends to work on it. Stupid teachers I oughta sick the Man Eater Bug on them all! Mwhahahhaa!  
  
Yami Card-Keeper: .. 


	5. Bakura and Yami's Surprise

Card-Keeper: I do no own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the song "Too Much to Ask" by Avril Lavigne and probably never will. But if i did........think of the possibilities! ^_^

Yami Card-Keeper: I'd rather not....

Card-Keeper: Okay I think that this chapter will be a song fic. ^_^ Some chapters will be and some won't, depends on my mood. Read and review please! Thankies a bunch for all the reviews!!! I didn't think I'd get so many!! ^_^ Enjoy!!

  
Winter Vacation - Chapter 5

Ice Skating

  
^^^Ice Arena^^^

"Ready Pharaoh?" asked Bakura after Yami had finished putting on his skates.

"Yeah, let's go for it!" he replied confidently. _I'll learn how to skate so well for you Aibou. Then we can skate as much as you like!_

"Okay first why don't we try skating together to make it easier. We'll be doing that with our hikaris anyway so why not get a feel for it now? That is, unless you want to try alone and fall down a zillion times, not to mention me doing the same." Bakura suggested.

"You're right. Good idea. Just be careful not to fall because you'll take me with you."

Once the two Yamis got onto the ice and kept their balance. Yami took Bakura's hand in his own. They started out slowly because it was hard for both to move at the same time. In a few minutes, they were able to skate pretty well across the rink. They practiced regular skating for about a half an hour before they got accustomed to it, then they decided to try a bit more difficult moves. Bakura spun Yami around a few times as Yami did to Bakura.

"Hey I think I'm getting the hang of this!" shouted Yami happily.

"Yeah same here, this isn't so bad!" Bakura said as he dipped Yami while they were skating. When he lifted him back up he picked him up over his head. Yami got nervous for a few seconds before realizing he wasn't going to drop him. Bakura set him down and they skated regularly for a little while. 

^^^Ryou's room^^^

"Mmmm......Yami......Yami? Where are you?" Ryou sat up startled that Bakura wasn't with him. Where could he have possibly gone to at this ungodly hour? Ryou got up and looked around the room, but couldn't find him. _Maybe he's hungry and is just getting a snack?_ he thought, so he checked downstairs in the dining room. When he arrived there, he didn't find his Yami, but he did find an equally worried Yugi.

"Hey Yugi have you seen my Yami anywhere?" he asked.

"No I'm sorry Ryou. My Yami is missing too, where could they have gone? What if something happened to them?" 

"Don't think like that! Let's think back to what happened today, do you remember anything happening that might give us a clue?"

"Hmmm." Yugi pondered. "Wait! When we were coming back from the ice rink, I do remember Bakura stopped Yami and whispered something to him! I couldn't hear what they said though and didn't want to butt in because it was between them." 

"Hey maybe that's it! Maybe they went back to the ice rink!" 

"But isn't that place closed?"

"Not on Saturdays." he said. "It'll be open until midnight tonight. I don't know why no one ever goes anyway. But I doubt that even if it were closed that would really matter to Yami. He _is_ a thief you know."

"Yeah you have a point there." he chuckled at the comment. "Well, let's check it out. We have to start somewhere."

^^^Ice rink (Ryou and Yugi)^^^

Yugi and Ryou walked quietly around above the seats around the rink so they could get a view of the entire rink. They saw both their Yamis, but they were........skating with each other? It wasn't just ordinary skating either, they were holding hands and spinning each other like those couples do on tv! Ryou had Yugi and himself get down behind the chairs so they wouldn't be noticed.

"What are they doing??" asked a very confused Ryou.

"I-I don't know. It's probably nothing Ryou. They're probably just skating for fun." Yugi tried to cheer up his friend.

"Yeah that's it!" Ryou perked up and looked up from behind the chairs just when he saw Bakura dip Yugi's Yami. His face fell as he retreated back to his hiding spot. He tipped his head down, trying to hide the tears building in his eyes. _So that's why he wanted to keep a watch on Yugi and his Yami. He loves Yugi's Yami. And it looks like he loves him back._ Ryou stood up silently, Yugi pleading for him to tell him what was wrong.

"Yugi, I appriciate your concern really I do. But...." his voice trailed off. Yugi nodded in understanding. "I need to be alone right now, I'll come back to the hotel later."

"But Ryou! I know you're sad but why don't you just talk to your Yami? I don't want you to go out this late at night! It could be dangerous!"

"It doesn't matter....please Yugi. I just need to be alone right now." Ryou broke into a run as two teardrops fell.

"Ryou....." Yugi said softly. _How could Bakura do this to his hikari! Couldn't he see that it would hurt him so much! And now I can forget about ever having a chance with Yami....his heart fell for another....Yami.....I wish you knew how much you ment to me!_

^^^Ryou^^^

Ryou ran through the night not caring where he was going, just trying get as far away from his Yami as he could. His face was now tearstained for he let them run down his face not bothering to hold it back any longer.

_ Its the first time I ever felt this lonely_

I wish someone could cure this pain

Its funny when you think its gonna work out

Til you chose weed over me, you're so lame

I thought you were cool until the point

But up until the point you didnt call me

When you said you would

I finally figured out youre all the same

Always coming up with some kind of story

Eventually Ryou stopped, from being tired and not to mention freezing his butt off. Right then it started to snow, which made the situation even worse.

"Great, first I find my Yami with Yugi's Yami, and now I'm lost and it's snowing! What a great day..."

^^^Bakura and Yami Yugi^^^

"Whew! I am so tired now I'm going to crash for the night k? Besides I miss my hikari. Hope he's sleeping well." said an exhausted Bakura.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired also." replied Yami.

A few minutes later the duo arrived back at the hotel. They said goodnight and wished each other luck that Bakura could make it up to Ryou and Yami could get together with Yugi.

^^^Yami Yugi^^^

Yami crept into his and Yugi's room quietly so as not to wake his aibou. When he got into bed however, fear struck him hard. Yugi wasn't there!

"Yugi.......Yugi?........Yugi!" he said frantically. Just when he was going to get Bakura, Yugi stepped inside.

"Yugi where were you!? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" he shouted trying to sound angry but was totally relieved his hikari wasn't hurt.

"Hey Yami....has Ryou gotten back yet?" he asked.

"Ryou? What are you talking about isn't he with Bakura?" Yami got cut off by Bakura charging in the room with a petrified look as if he's seen a ghost.

"Where's Ryou!????? What happened to him!??????" he shouted not caring about those sleeping in the hotel. Suddenly he latched onto Yugi and shook him, hard. "Tell me now! What happened to Ryou!? I demand to know this instant!" his eyes began to water, but he held them back.

"Why do you care?" responded Yugi coldly.

"What?" said both Yami and Bakura.

"Don't act so innocent. Ryou and I saw you two at the ice rink! You don't have to keep any secrets from us! We know exactly what's going on!" 

"S-so you know _everything_? Like m-my feelings f-for-" he was cut off by Yugi again.

"Yes we know all of that! I can't believe you two, especially you Bakura! How could you do that to your hikari? It's because of _you_ he's off somewhere all alone!"

"Me? What did I do?" Bakura asked confused. And then he realized what Yugi had said. His precious light was out alone at night in the cold! He had to find him fast before anything happens to him! Before another word was said, he made a dash out the door in search of Ryou.

_ Everytime I try to make you smile_

You're always feeling sorry for yourself

Everytime I try to make you laugh

You can't

Youre too tough

You think you're loveless

Is that too much that I'm asking for?

^^^Ryou^^^

Ryou sat down against a building and brought his knees up to his head. Thoughts raced through his head as he sat there. He wondered if he should come back now. Were the others even worried about him? Did they even know if he was gone? He didn't know. That scene with his and Yugi's Yamis kept replaying in his mind.

I thought you'd come around when I ignored you

So I thought you'd have the decency to change

But babe, I guess you didn't take that warning

'Cause I'm not about to look at your face again

Suddenly he heard footsteps running towards him. He hoped it would be Yugi. Anyone would be good except his Yami right now. He couldn't face him like this. When he felt a hand place on his shoulder however, he knew who it was. Instead of turning around to see Bakura, he just buried his head farther into his knees, trying to avoid eye contact.

Bakura's POV::

Why wouldn't my hikari face me? What could possibly be wrong with him? Oh no, what if he thought that Yugi's Yami and I were.....?

"Aibou, were you at the ice rink a little while ago? Is that what this is about?" Ryou didn't respond, he only began to sob gently, his shoulders shaking as he tried to hold it back.

"Aibou please...tell me what's wrong. Did you see Yugi's Yami and I skating?" Ryou didn't look up but he did however ever so slightly nod his head just enough for Bakura to see that's what was making his koi so upset.

_ Can't you see that you lie to yourself_

You can't see the world through a mirror

It wont be too late when the smoke clears

'Cause I, I am still here

"Aibou you've got it all wrong! I don't feel that way for Yugi's Yami!"

"What?" he sniffed.

"How could you think that!? You should know that you're the only one for me aibou!"

"Then what were you doing with Yugi's Yami?" he asked.

"Well......" he started. "It was supposed to be a surprise for you and Yugi, we were going to learn how to skate really well for you two. Then we were going to take you out skating. That's all."

_ But everytime I try to make you smile_

You'd always grow up feeling sorry for yourself

Everytime I try to make you laugh

You stand like a stone

Alone in your zone

Is it too much that I'm asking for?

Bakura cupped Ryou's chin in his hands and picked it up to meet his gaze. He let out a small gasp when he saw Ryou's tearstreaked face.

"Yami I-" he started by was cut off by Bakura placing a finger on his lips.

_ Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

Can't find where i am

Lying here

Alone I fear

Afraid of the dark

No one to claim

Alone again

"Ryou, I am so sorry, I never meant for this to happen. I didn't want to tell you so it would be a nice surprise; I didn't mean for you to find out and get the wrong idea..." Bakura was at a loss of words. 

"It's okay Yami. I- I should have talked to you first. Ohh! I've made such a mess! Now we're both out here in the cold!"

_ Can't you see that you lie to yourself_

You can't see the world through a mirror

It wont be too late when the smoke clears

'Cause I, I am still here

Bakura just laughed and smiled sweetly at his aibou. He took off his jacket he was wearing and wrapped it around Ryou, despite his protests against it. He then wrapped his arms around him in a sweet embrace and buried his face in his hair, taking in his scent. Ryou returned the hug, leaning his head against his Yami's chest.

"Yami...." Ryou whispered.

"Yes aibou? What is it? Aibou?" Bakura watched as his hikari went limp in his arms. He struggled to get him to respond but to no avail. "Aibou please answer me...please...aibou.....i'm sorry...." Bakura gave a quick kiss on his mouth before lifting him up and running back to the hotel where he could get some help.

_ Everytime I try to make you smile_

You're always feeling sorry for yourself

Everytime I try to make you laugh

You can't

You're too tough

You think you're loveless

It was too much that I'm asking for

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Card-Keeper: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I wanted to get a new chapter posted and I needed somewhere to stop. Hopefully I'll get more time to write. I'm getting all writed out because of school. Anyway...hope you enjoyed the chapter! 


	6. Ice Cold

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! In any way shape or form. Don't sue!!! Arigato. ^_^  
  
Card-Keeper: Sorry in the big delay for an update, MAJOR computer problems. I can't seem to get online on my computer, so as I write this, I'm at school hoping the teachers won't come by. This sucks that I can't get on fanfiction.net.  
  
Winter Vacation - Chapter 6  
  
A while had passed and Bakura still hadn't found his way back to the hotel. He stopped for a short rest to regain his strength. He sat down on a bench nearby and set Ryou on his lap, head resting on his chest. His breathing had become heavy and in short, forced gasps.  
  
Ryou! Ryou wake up! Please wake up!" Bakura pleaded to his hikari desperately. "Why won't you wake up?" he wonder out loud. He placed his hand against Ryou's cheek but pulled away quickly. "You're so cold!"  
  
Bakura tried wrapping his jacket around Ryou already, but he wouldn't stop shaking so, without thinking, he removed his shirt which was keeping himself shielded from the cold and wrapped it around his aibou. Standing up, he then broke into a run for the nearest building. He didn't care that now it was around midnight and everyone was fast asleep, he just wanted his hikari to be okay. As he neared the door of someone's house, he could only pray someone hear him from outside.  
  
He knocked once, twice, then tried once more, but not a soul answered. Just when he turned around to leave, however, the door creaked open slowly, revealing a surprised old woman.  
  
"May I help you? Oh my what has happened to the poor dear!? Come inside you two."  
  
"Arigato, thank you very much!" said Bakura. He walked inside to find a small, neatly-kept room. The old woman walked up towards him and smiled sweetly before leading him to another room with a small bed in it. He gently set Ryou on it and wrapped the blankets around him.  
  
"I'm sorry, but this is all I can offer to you. I take it I am correct in believing that you will be staying overnight of course."  
  
"Yes, thank you again for taking us in."  
  
"It's no problem at all. Now, enough talk, we need to help your friend here.  
  
"It's no problem at all. Now, enough talk, we need to help your friend here. What happened?"  
  
Bakura really didn't want to explain the entire story to the old woman, plus they were running out of time the longer they talked.  
  
"He stayed outside in the cold too long, I'm not sure what went wrong exactly." Bakura paused for a moment, remembering that Yugi and his Yami were probably very worried. "Errr..may I use your phone? I need to make a call." He looked hopefully at her.  
  
"Why of course you can!" she exclaimed, "The phone is down trhe hall and to the right. I'll keep an eye on Ryou."  
  
"Okay." Bakura said as he walked over to the phone and dialed Yugi's number. (A.N. I know Yugi doesn't have a cell phone but for the sake of the story he does now.)  
  
^^^^^^^Yugi and Yami^^^^^^^^  
  
"Yugi...what's going on? What happened to Ryou?" Yami pondered.  
  
"Don't give me that! Of course you should know why he's upset! He only saw his boyfriend cheating on him with YOU! How could you Yami?" Yugi shouted, tears building in his eyes, threatening to fall any moment now.  
  
"Aibou...you don't understand! It's not what you think!" Yami walked up to his hikari and wrapped his arms around him while rubbing his back, trying to stop his sobs. Yugi buried his face at Yami's neck and broke down in his arms. "Aibou...now listen, I'd hate to give this away, but I'm afraid I don't have much of a choice now do I? Bakura and I wanted to go to the ice arena in secret because we wanted to learn how to skate as a surprise for you two. We wanted you guys to enjoy doing things you wanted to do and we were being in the way."  
  
"G- gomen-nasi Yami. I'm so sorry! I guess I should have asked you what was going on before jumping to conclusions."  
  
"Hey, it's okay aibou. We just better hope that Bakura finds Ryou soon, its getting really cold out, and a storm is supposed to-"  
  
Yami was cut off by the phone ringing.  
  
"You think that's them?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Maybe. Let's hope."  
  
^^^^^^  
  
Card-Keeper: Okay I really wasn't finished with the chapter, but I gotta put something up. Review or not I'll finish the story. Just I gotta do it at school. -_-;; 


	7. Mysterious Old Woman

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!p  
  
  
Chapter 7p  
Mysterious Old Womenp  
  
^^^Yami and Yugi^^^p  
  
Yami half walked, half dragged Yuugi to his phone. "Aibou, you can let go of me now," he said.  
  
Yugi gave a small pout and reluctantly left his Yami's side.  
  
"You look so cute when you make that fame." He blushes crimson at the added comment. Yugi picked up the phone.p  
  
"Moshi moshi. Hello?" he said.p  
  
"Yugi, it's me, Bakura."p  
  
"Bakura! What ahppened to Ryou? Where are you guys? Can I talk to Ryou?"p  
  
"Woa slow down! You can't talk to Ryou because he passed out. We're at this old persons house and shes taking care of him right now."p  
  
"Okay thats a relief that you found him. I hope he's okay. I'll tell Yami what happened."p  
  
"Okay. I'm going to check on my hikari now. Ja ne."p  
  
"Ja ne."p  
  
Yami rose from where he was sitting while Yugi was on the phone. "Well what's up? Are they alright?"p  
  
"Bakura's okay, but Ryou is unconcious. They found a place to stay overnight,"p  
  
"So now it's just you and me?" Yami blushed as thoughts ran through his head but tried to keep them down so Yugi couldnt read them.p  
  
"Hey Yami, I'm going to get some sleep; its been a long day and night and I'm sure Ryou wouldn't want us losing sleep because of him."p  
  
"Yeah you're right," he replied with a yawn to confirm it.  
  
Yugi left for the bathroom to change while Yami changed in their room.p  
  
^^^Yugi^^^p  
  
Why can't I just admit to him how i feel? We were so close before; I wish I could have stayed like that forever, but I'm sure Yami wouldn't. Ugh... why do I have to love my Yami! Yugi sighed as he finished and opened the bathroom door to get some well deserved rest.p  
  
Yami's POV:p  
  
Yami was lost in his own thoughts and because of that, taking a long time getting in his pj's. He just finished unbukling his shirt when Yugi stepped in.  
  
Oh God I thought he would be done by now! Hey he didnt turn around. I don't think he heard me come in. Maybe I'll just stay here for a little longer...  
  
When Yami removed his shirt, Yugi couldn't help but flush at his slender yet muscular back. As he began to take off his pants however, he decided to make himself be noticed.p  
  
/Hey Yami./ Yugi said through their mental link. Yami turned around in surprise. //Oh, uh...hello aibou. Sorry, I was still changing.//p  
  
"Don't worry about it." he said aloud. iWhy would you think I would mind? You're only the hotest guy I know./i Yugi absentmindedly let the latter of his thoughts slip through their link. Yami turned beet red when he heard. iI don't think he meant for me to hear that. Ra, now what am I suppsed to do? Tell him I've gone from a silly crush to madly in love? Maybe I should just pretend I didn't hear it. But what if he meant for me to hear it? Then if I don't respond, he might think I'm angry at him or I don't feel the same? Ack!! So confusing! Damned emotions!/ip  
  
Yami's thoughts were going fast as lightning, and he began to feel dizzy. He had never had to face this emotion before, and it was ripping him apart inside. Finally, Yugi's voice pulled him out from his thoughts.p  
  
"Yami, um...why are you staring at me? Yaaaamiii. Yami are you there?"p  
  
"What? Oh sorry aibouo, I was just thinking about someon- I mean something." he shook his head. This was not going right at all. "Don't worry about it." he said after as he climbed into the bed. He lay on lhis back and Yugi snuggled his head onto his chest, closing his eyes. Yami turned beet red at the closeness, but didn't protest. He was about to fall asleep when Yugi whispered his name through their link.p  
  
/Yami?/p  
  
//What is it aibou? Is something wrong?//p  
  
/You'll always be here right? You're not going to just leave me?/p  
  
Yami was shocked that his aibou would think that. He would never leave him unless Yugi wanted him away. He didn't know what to say. Unfortionatly, Yugi took his silence the wrong way and a tear escaped his clouded eyes, unnoticed by Yami. iHey, now would be a perfect time to confess to him./i he thought.p  
  
"Yugi?"p  
  
"Hai Yami?" he answered, but didn't turn around. Yami placed a hand on Yugi's head and ran his fingers through his hair. Yugi leaned into his touch. iWhy does this have to be so difficult? It's so nice having him here with me. I- I don't ever want to move. Oh well, it's now or never./ip  
  
"A- aishiteru. I'll never leave you aibou." he stuttered sheepishly. At that word, Yugi lifted his head and turned to face his yami. Yami blushed and looked down, afraid of being rejected. Yugi however, wouldn't let him look down, and took his chin in his hand to lift him face to face.p  
  
"Aibou I- gomen. I probably shouldn't have said that."p  
  
"Aishiteru my koi." Yugi responded happily. He leaned over to kiss him but lost his balance and they toppled over onto the floor, Yami laying on Yugi. They lay there for a few moments before realizing their current poistion. Both blushed, and Yami tried to get up, but Yugi grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Yami was a bit surprised at first but gave in whole-heartily. The kiss lasted a few minutes before Yami pulled away for air. He stood up, bringing Yugi with him, and sat him back on the bed. He brought the blankets back over them and laid next to his aibou.p  
  
"Goodnight my hikari." he said as he placed a small kiss on his forehead. Yugi snuggled against Yami's chest and shut his eyes wearily while whispering goodnight back.p  
  
^^^Bakura and Ryou^^^p  
  
The old woman smiled evily at Ryou's lifeless form. iHe is perfect. Just thje kind of vessel I need. This body has grown far too old. Now, to extract the young one's soul./ip  
  
Her eyes glowed a dull yellow while a white aura emmited from Ryou. Bakura walked in and saw this. He didn't know what was going on, but he didn't think it was good. He leapt onto the old woman and tackled her to the ground. Amasingly, she didn't put up a fight and just fell like an old rag doll.p  
  
"What's going on here?" he pondered. iWhy can't I feel my hikari's soul? Wait...I can't feel his soul...and the old woman is acting like an empty vessel...What if...no! She couldn't have gone into Ryou! I need to do something!/i He tried to enter this ring to get into his soulroom but it was blocked. i That witch, she must have blocked access into the ring! /i //Aibou! Aibou can you hear me? Say something if you can hear me!//p  
  
End of Chapter 7p  
  
Card-Keeper: Sorry bout the cliffie! I wanted to get this chapter up! Anyway...hope you enjoyed the fic! Ja for now! 


	8. Hikari's Soul

Card-Keeper: Sorry about the p tags, I dunno what went wrong. The same thing happened to my friend author who wrote 'Halloween Treat'. The codes aren't wrong, and I'll try to update more often! Finally I am back on it, it's working again on my computer. ^_^   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh in any way shape or form. DON'T SUE!! Thankies. ^_^  
  
Chapter 8-  
Hikari's Soul  
  
^^^Bakura and Ryou^^^  
  
Ryou's POV:  
  
I- I don't understand what happened. One minute I'm locked in my soul room, the next I find myself surrounded in black. At first I assumed it must be the Shadow Realm, but this place feels different. God, I really wish Yami were here right now, he would know what to do, and he'd stay brave. Well, I'll try to think what he would do. Yeah, that's a good idea.  
  
I decided it would be best if I just stayed put, but then again, I don't know if Yami even knows that I'm gone, so maybe it's not such a good choice after all. I could search for some way to get out of this place, but then if Yami does know and comes searching for me, it might take even longer. I let a silent debate with myself go on for a few minutes, then decide for the latter of the two ideas.  
  
As I was walking, I couldn't help but let my mind wander to the start of all this. It began as just a simple vacation for Yami and I, then the thought came that we should hook up Yugi and his Yami, and then I get stuck out in the cold and who knows where I am now. I wonder what Yami's doing right now?   
  
I stop for a small rest. I'm not sure how long I've been walking for, there's nothing out here for me to tell what time it may be. Once I sat down however, a cloth came up and wrapped around my mouth. I tried to fight back, but I didn't know who or what it was that had attacked, and it was already hard enough to breathe. My vission blurred and no matter how I fought it, unconcienceness overtook me and I was again engulfed in more darkness.  
  
:End Ryou's POV  
  
Bakura's POV:  
  
Ryou! Ryou! Arrrgg! All this silence coming from my aibou is really starting to tick me off! "Aibou say something NOW!" I scream, begining to panic. What if he never woke up? No! I can't start thinking like that! I need to get to him somehow! Think Bakura think!!! It's not fair! I- I can't do this alone! Ryou can't you see I need you right now!   
  
Bakura held his head with both hands trying to stop the flow of tears threatening to fall at any moment now. He kneeled down next to Ryou's lifeless form and brushed a few strands of hair away from his serene face while staring at him lovingly. He allowed a few teardrops to shed onto his aibou. Tears...he once thought they were a weakness, at first he would only show that kind of weakness in front of Ryou, but learned afterwards there was nothing weak about showing how you felt.  
  
"Aibou...I'm sorry....I-I'm s-so s-sor-rry....RYOU!" he broke down crying on Ryou's chest.   
  
He cried hysterically, not caring anymore...he just wanted his beloved back. He thought back on all the good times the two of them shared together. He wept like there was no tomorrow, which in his case there wouldn't be- not if Ryou wasn't there beside him.   
  
"I-I must think of something! For Ryou's sake...he's counting on me." he muttered. Bakura began to feel himself growing lightheaded and dizzy. He tried to fight it but passed out from overexhaustion.  
  
:End Bakura's POV  
  
When Bakura finally came to, his eyes widened at the sight of chains clasped around his ankles and wrists. He glanced around his surroundings for a moment. There wasn't much around, all darkness. There wasn't even a wall the chains were connected to, it was like they were hanging loosely from Bakura, but when he tried to stand up, they pulled him back down as if by some unseen force.   
  
'This must be the Shadow Realm.'thought Bakura. 'How did I end up here?'  
  
His head raised at the sound of footprints coming near him, but that wasn't all that got his attention. For when he looked upwards there was that old woman, dragging Ryou towards him. It appeared that Ryou had been fighting back, he had scars to prove it, and it seemed like he was still a little. He couldn't do much however; all he did was mumble a few words and move his arms as much as he could, which wasn't much. He looked terrible and very, very weak.   
  
'Of course! Ryou was probably already tired out just from being in the Shadow Realm! I forgot he can't take the dark forces of it!' Bakura was now paniking, if he didn't lose Ryou from that woman, he might lose him just from over exposure to the Shadow Realm! This was NOT his day.  
  
A moan from Ryou after he had been slammed up against the 'wall' that Bakura was chained to brought him back to reality. "Ryou! Are you alright! Ryou!?" he yelled at Ryou's broken form.  
  
When he didn't respond Bakura began to get really scared. "Ryou! Please answer me Ryou!"   
  
/Y....Yami?/  
  
//Ryou! You're okay!? Say you're okay Ryou please! Don't leave me just yet!//  
  
/A...am trying Y...Yami......it's....really..hard to....stay....awake....in this.....place.....where are....we?/  
  
Bakura wished he could just scoop his aibou in his arms and carry him someplace safe, but here he could do neither, just sit and watch him suffer.   
  
//Ryou just trust me on this...I know you can do it. It will be hard, but try to stay awake...if you fall asleep you might...// Bakura didn't want to think about what the consequences would be if that were to happen...  
  
/I...I can try....Yami...but..../  
  
//No buts aibou. You WILL make it! Promise me you'll make it!//  
  
/.../  
  
//...Aibou?//  
  
/...I'm here Yami./  
  
//Good...but you never promised aibou.//  
  
/.../  
  
//...Aibou...please....please promise me!//  
  
/...I...I...I promise. I'll never leave you Yami./  
  
Bakura breathed a sigh of relief after hearing him say that. His relief was cut short however, as the old woman walked foward to the both of them.  
  
"You know...I really do love it when couples are tragically separated! You two are so cute together, it will make it all the better! Now let's see...here's the tricky part...who to get rid of? Either way...I'll just banish the other and this vessel will be mine! So...how about I let the two of you decide because I'm so nice!"  
  
Bakura stared at her wide-eyed with shock. Never see his beloved again? There was absolutely no way he would let something like that happen to the two of them. But...his current predicament proved otherwise.  
  
"L...leave....Y-yami....out....of this." Ryou shakily raised his head so he could see the woman face to face. "D...don't harm...him. I'll....go....just promise.....that he'll....be okay....don't banish him please! I...I'll do anything...please...  
  
"Ryou no!! I won't allow this!"  
  
"Ooohhh...decisions decisions...this is so great! Neither want the other to be hurt, but in the process...no matter who I choose, both will be heartbroken! So it really doesn't matter don't you see! But I won't drag this out any longer...I choose....  
  
Both held their breaths before the final answer came.   
  
/Yami...I...just wanted to let you know that...I'm sorry./  
  
//Sorry for what aibou?? You have done nothing wrong.//  
  
/I...I wasn't strong enough to fight her off...and now we're both stuck...and none of this wouldn't have happened if I hadn't run off.../  
  
//Don't blame yourself...I failed as your Yami...I couldn't protect you.//  
  
/Hey Yami.../  
  
//Yeah?//  
  
/I love you/  
  
//Love you too Aibou. I always will.//  
  
"...Ryou!" screamed the old woman.  
  
"Noooooo!!!" Bakura screamed as she inched near Ryou, who now hung his head down low. He appeared to be holding back tears he didn't want him to see of course. Ryou wanted to be strong for his Yami to the end. He couldn't break down now... but the pain he felt for leaving Bakura and breaking his promise was almost unbearable.  
  
Bakura couldn't take anymore of this pain. 'Ryou's gonna die right here right now in front of my eyes if I don't do something NOW!' He eyed the chains for a brief second before going into a rage and snapping them both off his wrists like they were strings. His vision went blurry and he couldn't remember much of what happened, but when his sight cleared he saw Ryou laying unmoving as if he were dead.   
  
Ryou's POV:  
  
I couldn't believe what I was seeing when it happened. One moment Yami's face went from great sorrow to fear to anger in a matter of seconds. I could sense through our link so many more emotions...all bad. My heart sunk seeing him like this. Suddenly, he glowed a bright white color, which was odd seeings as he was the 'darker' half. I would have thought he would at least have been black. He broke the chains off as if they were nothing and charged in a rage at the old woman who stood there in shock. Both became engulfed in the light. There was a loud shrill shreik of pain before everything went deathly silent. I believe that the effects the Shadow Realm must have been taking their toll on me, because I felt greatly weakened. I became dizzy and felt myself passing out no matter how I tried to fight it.  
  
:End Ryou's POV  
  
Bakura's POV:  
  
I scrambled over with what energy I had left to my hikari. I had saved him from that old wrench this is true, but his life was still in danger. I decided to use what remaining energy I had to transport us both back to the hotel, and whatever might be left from that I'd give to   
him. I held him close in my arms, cheek pressed against my chest, as I just sat there and stared at him for a few seconds. I then remembered the task at hand and concentrated on bringing us both to the hotel.   
  
:End Bakura's POV  
  
Yami Yugi's POV:  
  
~~Dream Sequence~~  
  
"Aibou?" I called. "Aibou where are you?"  
  
My hikari had told me to come to this spot and then ran off somewhere. So of course I did what he requested and was now standing here in some clearing of a forest. It's been about 15 minutes and I was beginning to get worried. A rustling in the bushes nearby caught my attention and I found my hikari weaving through them towards me.  
  
"Aibou, where have you-"  
  
"Yami! I want to show you something! Come with me over here!" he interruped while grabbing a hold of my arm and half dragging me somewhere else now. I was totally confused but let him lead the way. We went far into the forest and I lost track by now of how to get back, I just hoped my aibou knew the way.  
  
"Okay Yami...here we are. Close your eyes and no peeking!" he giggled.  
  
"Alright Aibou."  
  
He took my hand in his once again and walked a few more steps forward before letting go and saying I could open my eyes. When I did my breath was taken away at the beautiful sight before me. There were hundreds of flowers all different colors surrounding a small river what looked to be about 10 meters wide.   
  
"A- aibou, this is wonderful...I- I don't know what to say..."  
  
"Say you love me."  
  
I laughed at this. "Of course! I love you my koi, always will." I leaned in to claim the young one's lips with my own when-  
  
~~End Dream and Yami's POV~~  
  
"Yami!" Yugi called.   
  
"W...what's going on aibou?"  
  
"Yami look it's Bakura!"  
  
"What!?" he immediatly woke up at the news.  
  
Bakura stumbled to get up, but he was already so weak from before it was quite a task. Yugi tried to stop him but he just pushed him aside.   
  
"W...where's........R..........ryou...?" he rasped out.  
  
"What? Ryou? He's not here. Shouldn't you know?" replied Yugi.  
  
"Ryou!" At this he staggered to the door connecting both pairs' rooms. He opened it and to his relief a sleeping Ryou was on the bed as if nothing had ever happened. He turned around to face Yami and Yugi to tell them what had happened. The duo was shocked but Bakura assured them they were both alright now, which helped calm them. After a bit of persuasion from Bakura (and Yami wanting to get back to his dream ^_^), everyone went back to bed to sleep in the next morning, it was after all already 3:30 in the morning, and hardly anyone got any sleep.  
  
Bakura's POV:  
  
I quietly walked towards my other half's sleeping form. He looked so serene and angelic when he was like that, I don't want to wake him. He's been through enough already. Unfortionatly for me, it didn't take long for him to wake up and wonder how he got back to his room. I shushed him and said I would explain everything the next morning, and to get some rest because we would all be leaving tomorrow.  
  
/Yami, I'm so glad we're all okay now and it's all over./ he said mentally after we curled up together. He pressed his face against my chest and I held him a bit tighter.  
  
//So am I love. But let's not think about what happened right now okay? Let's just get some sleep.//  
  
He yawned and nodded before drifting into a deep sleep. I kissed his forehead and after a few minutes of thinking I too fell asleep.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
Card-Keeper:I think I'll do one more chapter and then end the story. Also, I'm thinking about writing a fic for Christmas. It won't be a continuation of this though. Tell me if you think I should and who I should pair up and why. I'll take into consideration the couples when writing it, although my fav. couples are Ryou/Bakura Yami/Yugi and Jou/Mai. I don't think I'd mind if you wanted a Ryou/Malik though. We'll see, I haven't thought about it too much, I don't think much period. ^_^;; Anyway...hope you enjoyed this chappie! 


	9. Dearest

Card-Keeper: I do not own Yugioh so keep the lawyers away!! Back!!!! Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've got SO much to do! Between school and Christmas gifts, I haven't had any time. Sorry! Anyway same as usually, read and enjoy!   
  
Yami Card-Keeper: Warnings!! Major fluffness in this chapter. x_x I like fluff myself. ^_^ But for all you eeeeviiiil fluff haters of the world, shoo! Or you can stay and maybe find you like fluff!  
  
Winter Vacation  
Chapter 9 - Dearest  
  
Ryou awoke with a big yawn. He tried to sit up but something was holding him down. He peered over to see his Yami clinging to him in a deathgrip. Ryou laughed at Bakura's sleeping form and snuggled in closer to him, breathing in his scent. His hair tickled Bakura's nose and he sneezed, waking up with a jolt.   
  
"Good morning sleepyhead. I see you're full of energy." Ryou teased.  
  
"Yeah, yeah...funny my hikari. Well we'll see who has the last laugh." he said with a smirk. Ryou became nervous, even though he knew his Yami would never hurt him again, that smirk still sent shivers down his spine. Bakura, noticing this, immediatly stopped and planted a kiss on his lover's lips, which Ryou happily returned.   
  
"What time are we leaving for home?" Bakura asked sleepily.  
  
"About 9:00, depending how long Yugi and Yami are sleeping in for." Ryou answered.  
  
"What time is it now?"  
  
"It's only 7:00." Bakura grinned.   
  
"Only 7 huh? Pretty early you woke me aibou. And once I'm up, you can't get me back to sleep, so you're stuck." he said while attacking Ryou's neck with kisses. Ryou laughed and wrapped his arms around Bakura, pulling him closer. "Love you Hikari." he whispered in Ryou's ear.  
  
"Love you too Yami." Ryou let out a small yelp when Bakura's cold hands touched his back under his shirt.  
  
"Yami you're hands are freezing!"  
  
"Think of it as payback for waking me up." he said as he rubbed in small circles on his hikari's back. Ryou sighed in content as Bakura's hands roamed from his back to his chest.  
  
"So Hikari what are we going to be doing for the next 2 hours? I can't just sit around doing nothing, it goes against my nature."  
  
"I dunno, what did you have in mind?" Ryou replied. Bakura got a mischievious grin across his face at his light's simple question.  
  
"Well...I do have a few ideas..." he trailed off while pinning Ryou to the bed.  
  
^^^Yami and Yugi^^^  
  
Yugi awoke a bit startled when he felt something warm laying next to him. Last night's events slowly played back in the little one's mind as a blush rose to his cheeks. He smiled and snuggled back into Yami's chest, wrapping his arms back around him.  
  
"Yami...you mean the world to me..." he said softly.  
  
"As do you to me Aibou." replied Yami, looking down at his love.  
  
"Yami! I thought you were asleep! Did I wake you?"   
  
"No Aibou, I was awake well before you. I've been watching you sleep...you look like an angel when you sleep." at the comment Yugi blushed lightly. Yami smiled warmly and placed a hand gently on Yugi's face, tracing his delicate features.  
  
"You know I've never felt this way before, never this close, never this nervous around someone, or strong...never felt so loved and accepted. I love you my hikari." he said closing his eyes. Yugi took the opportunity to plant a kiss on Yami's nose, causing his eyes to open and capture Yugi's lips in his own. Yami ran his tongue on Yugi's lips, begging for an entrance to which he happily accepted by parting them. They were in worlds all their own, lost in each other. Yugi moaned as Yami became a bit more forceful with him. He closed his eyes and melted at Yami's touch.   
  
After a few minutes they pulled back and just stared at each other. Yugi ran his cheek against Yami's and closed his eyes smiling. "Yami...that means a lot to me. You...mean a lot to me."  
  
"Awww...Aibou...." Yami had a lopsided grin on his face. It was quite a sight to see the once mighty pharaoh acting like some silly schoolchild with a crush.   
  
"So...where do we go from here?" asked Yugi all of a sudden.  
  
"What do you mean aibou?"  
  
"Well, I'm not sure exactly. What are we really supposed to do?"  
  
"I suppose we'd act almost the same as before, just a LOT closer." Yami smirked when Yugi blushed bright scarlet.  
  
"You're so cute when you blush." Yami stated causing him to blush even more. "And you're so easy to embarrass!"  
  
Yugi pouted. It was always him who would blush or not seem to know what to say, he wanted his Yami to get as nervous as him! He'd get back for sure! An idea came to him as he grinned inwardly.  
  
"Aibou...why are you quiet all of a sudden? Did I anger you? I'm sorry I was only joking around." He put his arm around Yugi in apology. Yugi however pulled away, crossing his arms and turning his back to Yami.  
  
"Aibou...I'm really sorry..." he hung his head low in defeat when Yugi got up and went to the bathroom. He left the door open a crack to see Yami sadly go to bed, figuring his aibou wouldn't want to be bothered anymore.  
  
'Hehehe it's working.'he thought as he crept quietly back across the room to his sleeping Yami. He got on the bed so lightly that Yami didn't even notice he got back on. This was going just perfectly. He pulled the blankets over himself and laid next to his back. 'Now to get Yami to notice me.' He began kissing on the back of Yami's neck, causing him to stir. Sleepily, he turned around, tear-stained eyes widening at the sight of Yugi.   
  
"Awwww...is Yami sad..." he teased. "I was never mad at you...I could never be mad at you. But I never said I wouldn't get payback." he said slyly. Yami looked at him quizzically, and Yugi wrapped his arms around him, bringing his head against his shoulder and kissing and sucking at his neck again. Yami bit back a moan as his hands ran underneath his shirt.   
  
"Yu...gi...now that's not fair...okay okay I'm sorry for real AibOU." he shrieked when he went lower. Yugi giggled when Yami became blushing beet red as his hand brushed his hip.  
  
"Hahaha...now whose embarrassed!" he said while Yami grabbed his hand and brought it back up past the blankets. "That was low Aibou." he pouted. "Cheater."  
  
"If you wanted me to I could be lower you know." Yugi replied. Score 2:1 on Yugi.   
  
"Aibou...I- uh..." For the first time in 5 millenia, the great Pharaoh was at a loss for words. And while he was stuttering, Yugi took the opportunity to kiss his darker half's fingers one by one. /Yami, just shut up and kiss me./ Yami stopped and grinned. //Sounds good to me.// he said mentally back and captured his hikari in a sweet embrace, sharing a chaste kiss.  
  
^^^Later on^^^  
  
"Everybody ready?" asked Ryou as they stood at the entrance to the hotel. "Nobody forgot anything am I correct?"  
  
"We're all good to go!" Yugi perked up in response.  
  
"I looked into it before and there's a bus stop not too far from here, we can take that to get back home." Everyone nodded in understanding.  
  
The group walked towards the bus stop, Ryou and Bakura holding hands, ignoring any looks they got from passerbys. Yugi and Yami seemed a little nervous however, but did the same nonetheless, with some persuasion from Ryou of course.   
  
They waited in silence, neither duo having anything to say. Eventually, Yugi couldn't take the silence any longer and tried to start a conversation.  
  
"So did everyone enjoy their vacation? Thanks a lot for inviting us!" he said.  
  
"No problem Yugi. I enjoyed it for the most part." Ryou replied. /Although half of the time you spied on Yugi and his Yami. You owe me you know./  
  
"As did I." Bakura agreed, as the bus came and they all borded. They found seats near the back that were vacant; Yugi and Yami sitting in one while Ryou and Bakura occupied the other. //I know Aibou. Have you figured out how I'm going to pay you back yet?//  
  
/Not yet...but I was thinking we could discuss what to do over lunch./  
  
//Oh really? Technically I do not need to eat, but I will because it makes me feel more like my old self. What did you have in mind?//  
  
/Strawberries and chocolate!! I'm in the mood for something sweet! Just like my Yami./ he said mentally as he leaned on his shoulder, closing his eyes.  
  
//Strawberries and chocolate huh? You sure about that? Maybe I should make us sandwiches instead.//  
  
/Nah...sandwiches are too boring. This will make things more...interesting./ Ryou giggled and turned to face Bakura, who shifted his gaze to his feet. /Unless of course Yami, you'd rather have sandwiches./  
  
//No!! I-I mean...no that's okay koi, I want whatever you want.//  
  
/Thought so./ Ryou snuggled closer against Bakura's side and after a few moments, drifted into a light sleep, leaving his Yami nothing to do but put his arm around him and watch him sleep.  
  
//Goodnight my sweet hikari. Aishiteru.//  
  
/...Aishiteru Yami...always./  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Card-Keeper: Done! Sorry for the long wait! I am MAJORLY tired, my family and I made a zillion cookies for Christmas! ^_^ But it took forever. Alone with the next fanfiction for Christmas, I'm going to be putting up a site, just need to work out a few bugs that is screwing it up. One wrong tag or letter and the whole thing messes up! Especially because I like to use frames a lot. Well...hope you enjoyed it! My next story will be posted at the beginning of vacation which is in...not counting today, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 days!! Yay! I've got a lot written so far! Chapters will be much longer. I've been working on it during class and my once a week study hall. It will have a lot of couplings in it, but the main focus will be like always: Ryou/Bakura seeing as they ARE my favorite! Ja ne for now! 


End file.
